


a necklace of stars

by thekardemomme



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekardemomme/pseuds/thekardemomme
Summary: the assignment lucas is doing isn’t actually due for another two weeks, so he doesn’t feel guilty about the lack of effort he’s put into it. he allows his mind to wander to sex with eliott, to actually doing what he’s afraid of: asking eliott to put a hand around his neck–maybe asking eliott to make a necklace for him until he sees stars.





	a necklace of stars

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: breathplay/erotic asphyxiation is very very dangerous!! there is absolutely no way to choke a partner during sex that is 100% safe. if you’re doing this please be smarter than lucas and eliott in this fic, discuss it in more depth with your partner, set boundaries and rules and make sure you’re both clear-minded and aware of how to go about it as safely and consensually as possible. have kinky sex, but SAFE kinky sex!! <3
> 
> title from velvet moon by frank sinatra

sometimes it makes lucas feel a bit guilty to think it, but one of his absolute favorite parts of being with eliott is the sex. of course there are other, more important parts that he likes–the companionship, the support, being with his best friend, et cetera. but sex was definitely on his list, in the top 10 (hell, maybe even in the top 5).

he’s come a long way from being the virgin of the group. he has sex more than all of the other boys _combined_ now, getting laid pretty much on the daily. and it’s all good sex. most of it is mind-numbingly amazing, but even on their off days their sex never goes down farther than _good._ he’s never had a bad sexual experience with eliott, not even the time he almost threw up trying to deepthroat. he’s not naïve enough to attribute it to their skill set–lucas _was_ a virgin up until recently, not even having had a handjob before. he knows that eliott probably didn’t think of their first few sexual encounters as the best he’s ever had.

in any case, eliott has always insisted that lucas is the best he’s ever had because it’s him. _you’re much better at it now,_ eliott always says, _but even if you still accidentally used teeth when blowing me and still came after only like two minutes of fucking, i’d still think you’re the best._ sometimes lucas thinks that’s just flattery. other times, he knows exactly what eliott means. the quality of their sex isn’t only attributed to the sex itself, but also to their love and familiarity with and for each other. that’s what makes it so good.

(well, that and that _thing_ eliott does with his tongue.)

they’re still pretty vanilla with it. the farthest they’ve ever gone into something non-vanilla is probably the time they blew each other in a public restroom. still pretty tame. and it’s not like lucas is complaining, because he definitely isn’t. he just worries, sometimes, that eliott might have some unvoiced complaints. something he wants that he won’t tell lucas about, out of fear–either of judgment or of making lucas feel uncomfortable.

lucas has boundaries. if eliott came around asking to tie lucas up and edge him for hours and not let him come, lucas would probably say no. if he asked for any sort of piss play, lucas would say no. he wouldn’t judge eliott for any of that, of course. people are into what they’re into. but people are also not into what they’re not into, and, well. piss is that for lucas.

that doesn’t mean that he isn’t open to trying new stuff, though. and eliott is _so_ experienced, lost his virginity at 15 and has had more sexual partners than lucas has friends, and it makes lucas feel a little juvenile sometimes. a little inadequate. like eliott probably had better, kinkier sex with someone older and more mature than lucas. and even though he knows nothing can top their sex because of the love, knowing that someone probably made eliott feel better and come harder than lucas ever has makes him a little insecure.

it’s funny, though, because as much as he fears eliott isn’t telling him that he wants more, he finds himself in that very situation. wanting more, and not finding the courage within himself to tell eliott about it. not for fear of judgment, really, but for fear of eliott agreeing and then finding out he’s done it before with someone else and it was better. he tries to tell himself that it’s just his daddy issues talking (one of his _many_ daddy issues, this one being the debilitating feeling of chronic inadequacy), but it’s a hard pill to swallow, knowing that it could very feasibly be true.

eliott would never say it, of course. but lucas thinks he’d be able to tell. he knows eliott better than eliott knows himself, sometimes. even better than lucas knows himself.

it’s all he’s been able to think about for the better part of this week, and it’s coming to a head now that they’re actually together. they’d been super busy this week, no real time together–but it’s saturday night now, and they’ve just been sitting at eliott’s trying to find something to do. they’d been listening to music, and then eliott had given him this _look_ and lucas had panicked, made up something about needing to do some homework just so eliott didn’t try to start anything. he knows it’s bad and that he should just talk to eliott about it, but he can’t help it.

the assignment lucas is doing isn’t actually due for another two weeks, so he doesn’t feel guilty about the lack of effort he’s putting into it. he allows his mind to wander to sex with eliott, to actually doing what he’s afraid of: asking eliott to put a hand around his neck–maybe asking eliott to make a necklace for him until he sees stars.

it’s a nice thought, despite the anxiety it brings him. twitter is all about choking during sex, so it must be good, right?

“are you almost done?” eliott’s voice comes from directly behind him, right in his ear, and lucas nearly jumps out of his skin. eliott soothes him with a kiss to the top of his head and hands smoothing down his chest. “sorry, i didn’t mean to scare you. you just quit typing so i thought maybe you were done.” his hand rests over lucas’s heart, and he huffs a laugh. “why is your heart beating so quickly?”

“because you just scared the shit out of me!” lucas laughs, closing his laptop and putting it on the table. he twists so he can look at eliott over the back of the couch, pouting his lips to ask for a kiss. eliott grants it quickly, more than once. “are you really that bored because i haven’t been paying attention to you for a whole twenty minutes?” lucas teases.

eliott pouts, “we’ve barely seen each other all week. i want to cuddle.”

“you want to cuddle?”

“yeah,” eliott nods. “and other stuff.”

“other stuff?” lucas snorts.

eliott hums, walking around to lucas’s side of the couch and planting himself right in lucas’s lap. he’s a bit too big, too lanky; his knees bracket lucas’s hips but his feet and shins are hanging off the edge of the couch. he doesn’t seem to mind, though, just spreading his legs a little wider so he can get closer and then pressing their lips together.

and yeah, lucas _did_ miss this. he missed the way eliott holds his face when they make out like this, he missed having eliott’s weight on him, he missed the way eliott would start subconsciously grinding in little circles when it got too heated. it’s only been a week, but that’s a long time for two high school boys.

he expects eliott to start grinding and moaning, asking lucas to go to bed. instead, he hears eliott start chuckling. it shocks lucas out of the kiss delirium he was beginning to slip into, and he pulls out of the kiss and pinches eliott’s hip. “what are you laughing at?” he asks, breathless.

“nothing,” eliott murmurs, trying to dive back in for more. but lucas, king of attitude, levels him with a look that leaves eliott laughing again. “you’re hard already. i was thinking about how you’re such a nerd that working on homework gives you a boner quicker than having your boyfriend in your lap.”

lucas _knows_ he means it as a joke, but it makes him feel weird anyway. he blushes and leans his head back against the back of the couch. hard from just thinking about his boyfriend, there’s that immaturity. that inexperience. and eliott is laughing at him, because eliott is experienced and he has stamina that’s worth a shit.

“it wasn’t the homework,” he mumbles, moving his hands up to hide his face. eliott tries to pull on his wrists but lucas fights against it, eventually just turning his head completely so he isn’t facing eliott at all anymore. “can we just go cuddle and watch a movie or something?”

“baby…”

“please? i’m too embarrassed for this right now.” his cheeks are absolutely burning now, and he feels kind of like he could cry. usually, he feels so comfortable with eliott and the topic of sex, but now he just feels so _stupid_ and _young_ and just overall not good enough. “please.”

eliott climbs off of him, sitting next to him instead. lucas appreciates it, but still doesn’t look at him. he can’t. “baby, if that’s what you want, then of course. but you know i wasn’t, like, making fun of you, right? there’s no reason to be embarrassed.” he puts a hand on lucas’s thigh, but then quickly moves it to his arm instead. probably because lucas is _still fucking hard._

“you were laughing at me,” lucas mumbles miserably, pressing his hands harder against his face, specifically his eyes, so he won’t cry. he doesn’t want to make eliott feel bad, but he’s so fucking embarrassed.

“no, baby, i promise i wasn’t. i’m sorry i made you feel that way.” a small, poignant pause. “can you look at me, please?” and he sounds so sad that lucas can’t _not_ look at him, so he turns his head and lowers his hands. eliott gives him a small smile when they make eye contact. “i love you.”

“i love you,” lucas murmurs. “i’m sorry. i’m just… i’ve been thinking about stuff, and i guess it was just bad timing for you to try and tease me. i overreacted.”

eliott shakes his head, scooting closer and pulling lucas into his side. “no, lucas, don’t apologize for how you feel. i’m the one who should be apologizing for making you feel like i was laughing at you. i promise i wasn’t. feeling you hard underneath me is never anything but hot, i swear.” he tucks a lock of hair behind lucas’s ear, and presses a kiss to his forehead. “what were you thinking about?”

“stuff,” lucas shrugs. “you.”

“me?”

lucas nods. “yeah. and, like, our sex life.” he shifts to look up at eliott properly, and tries to ignore the cautious confusion that’s flooding eliott’s expression. “do you ever… like, do you ever think about trying new stuff? is there stuff that you want or something?”

eliott hesitates before answering, and lucas tries not to let it get to him. he knows eliott is just trying to be careful with how he answers because this is _clearly_ something that’s a very sensitive subject for lucas.

“i have before,” he admits, and lucas nods. “nothing serious, though. it’s not as though i’m missing something, or that i’m not happy with our sex life. i’m more than happy with it. but yeah, i guess i’ve thought about trying new stuff before.”

“why don’t you ever bring it up?”

eliott shrugs, “i don’t know. mostly because i don’t want you to feel pressured into trying something you’re not into or ready for, or to feel like i’m not satisfied. but i guess there’s also a bit of vulnerability to talking about something i might want.”

“what do you want, then?”

“honestly, i can’t really think of anything. the last new thing i thought about trying was rimming, and we’ve done that. so there’s really nothing that i want to try right now, i’m happy with where we are.” he strokes his hand over lucas’s hair, letting his fingers stop and rest at the nape of his neck. lucas hums at the feeling. “what about you, baby? is there something you want?”

briefly, lucas considers lying. but eliott is being so open with him, and lucas knows he wouldn’t be able to sleep at night if he didn’t tell eliott the truth too. “yeah,” he murmurs, and eliott raises his eyebrows like he hadn’t been expecting that response.

“why haven’t you said something?” it’s not accusatory, just curious–like lucas’s question.

“like you said, there’s a vulnerability to it,” lucas explains, closing his eyes just so he doesn’t have to look at eliott’s soft, ever-understanding face while he speaks. “i don’t know. i guess i just feel a bit insecure sometimes because you have so much experience and i don’t. like you’ve already figured out what you like and what you don’t, and i’m still getting used to _rimming._ i know it’s ridiculous, i just feel like… stupid and young, i guess.”

slowly, eliott starts moving again. for one terrifying second, lucas worries that he’d hurt eliott’s feelings somehow. but then eliott is in his lap again, and all of his anxiety melts away. “baby,” eliott says gently, hands cradling lucas’s face, “you should never _ever_ feel stupid when it comes to sex, okay? my past experience doesn’t matter. i’m still learning things, too, about what i do and don’t like with you. and you being inexperienced doesn’t make you stupid or immature whatsoever. it just means that you and i get to try out a whole lot of stuff, and i get the ultimate honor of being the first and only person to ever see you come.” lucas rolls his eyes at that, but he knows it’s impossibly fond. “i love you. and having sex with you is like nothing else i’ve ever experienced. everything we do, i love. and if you ever want to try something, all you have to do is ask. please don’t ever feel embarrassed about that. all i want to do is make you feel good, and nobody knows better about what makes you feel good than you.”

“if i promise to tell you stuff like that, will you promise to tell me too?”

“of course,” eliott murmurs. he holds out a pinky finger and lucas smiles, linking them together. “now that we’ve promised… do you want to tell me what exactly you’ve been wanting to try?”

lucas presses his lips together, trying to summon the courage. despite knowing that eliott won’t judge him whatsoever, and despite the comfort of the talk they just had, lucas still can’t shake the awkwardness. “i’m sorry, i know i shouldn’t be so nervous,” he mumbles, and eliott shushes him with a kiss, tells him to take his time.

“if you don’t want to tell me, that’s okay too. whatever you’re comfortable with.”

“no, i do. i do want to, i–” he takes a deep breath, closes his eyes and blurts out, “choking.”

“oh,” eliott says, like it’d been knocked out of him. lucas opens his eyes and sees eliott’s eyes, wide and blown with lust, but still cautious. “that’s… i’m not going to lie to you, baby, i’ve never done that before.”

lucas tries not to let his jaw drop. “really?”

“yeah. i’ve been asked before, but only by people i was seeing casually, and i didn’t really want it done to me. i’ve never been asked to do it to someone else, though. i assume that’s what you want?” at lucas’s nod, eliott takes a small breath. “it’s a really hot thought, just… that can go really wrong, you know. it’s dangerous. we need to talk about it first.”

“what is there to talk about? it’s not like you’d let anything happen to me.”

“of course not, baby, not intentionally. but choking can be really, really dangerous. like, life or death dangerous. all it takes is a few seconds too long of you not being able to breathe properly, and i can seriously hurt you. it can be lethal.”

lucas chews on his bottom lip, trying his hardest not to let the disappointment show on his face. he doesn’t want eliott to feel guilty about his boundaries, because he shouldn’t. lucas would never make him do something he didn’t want to, or try to change his mind on something like this.

“it’s okay. we don’t have to do it. it’s just something i’ve thought about.” he tilts his chin up, trying to ask for eliott to kiss him. “we can do other stuff.”

“i didn’t say i didn’t want to,” eliott murmurs, and lucas is once again hyper-aware of the lust in his eyes. “i do. we just need to talk about it first. one of my previous partners taught me how. pressure on the carotid arteries, never on the trachea. that way, you can still get oxygen in your lungs. and you have to be really, really communicative with me. tell me when it doesn’t feel good, as soon as it starts to feel that way. we need a safe word, and we need to set boundaries for things like pressure and when you want me to do it. and i’m going to keep checking in with you, and if you can’t respond to me vocally, everything is going to stop immediately. and if anything, literally _anything,_ hurts, you have to tell me.”

lucas nods eagerly, holding up his pinky again. eliott links them together. “i promise. i’ll tell you if there’s anything wrong, or if i don’t like it. and our safeword…”

“colors,” eliott says suddenly. “green means everything is good, yellow means slow down or do a quick check-in, and red means stop.”

“okay,” lucas agrees. “colors.”

“okay,” eliott parrots. he swallows hard, then, his eyes flashing down to lucas’s neck like he’s imagining his hands around it. “when do you want me to do it exactly? like, when during sex?”

lucas shrugs, “maybe through the whole thing? i don’t want to be, like, choked out. just having some pressure against my neck seems like it would feel good. is that weird?”

eliott’s eyes soften, and he leans down to kiss lucas again. they get lost in it for a few minutes, in the slickness of licking into each other’s mouths and how hard just talking about this has gotten the both of them. but eliott comes back to himself soon enough, breathing out,

“not weird. never weird. so, so hot.”

and then they’re kissing again, and eliott is grinding down into his lap so hard that lucas is genuinely concerned about coming in his pants. he doesn’t stop eliott, though, just wraps his arms around eliott’s back and moans into the kisses so eliott knows just how good he makes lucas feel, even through the layers of clothes between them.

he feels as though a huge weight has been lifted off of him now that they’ve talked about this. knowing that eliott doesn’t think about his past experiences makes lucas feel slightly better about himself, twisted and insecure as it may be; and even more so, seeing how lucas’s suggestion made eliott so turned on made him feel infinitely better. (and, selfishly, knowing that he’s the only person that eliott has even considered doing this with is a huge stroke to his ego.)

it makes him strangely emotional. of course talking about sex turns him on, but eliott’s sincerity and gentleness and concern for lucas’s comfort makes him feel so loved. he’s never had someone who cared this much about him before, aside from yann and _maybe_ mika. and even then it’s different, because eliott’s love is so all-consuming and exists in so many ways. his love is everywhere all the time, and lucas takes it like a security blanket. he hopes he provides the same for eliott.

“baby,” eliott moans, grinding down particularly hard and deliciously, “lets go to my room.”

they’re alone in the apartment and could, conceivably, fuck on the couch unbothered. lucas doesn’t know if he can make it to the bed, and opens his mouth to say so, but then eliott is shifting uncomfortably on top of him and lucas is reminded of how fucking _tall_ eliott is. lucas huffs out a laugh and agrees, and then they’re practically jogging down the hall to eliott’s room just to shorten the time they have to be apart.

as soon as the door is locked, eliott is backing lucas up against the bed until his knees hit the footboard. lucas falls back and lets himself be manhandled to lay in the middle of the bed, eliott on top of him and spreading lucas’s legs so he can fit between them. their shirts come off quickly, and then they both set to work on their jeans, hands getting tangled as they both rush to get naked. it’s awkward and rushed in a way it hasn’t been in a long time, and lucas loves it. it’s like the first time all over again, in an exciting way, with none of the poor stamina and cluelessness of the real first time.

eliott takes lucas’s boxers off along with his jeans, and throws them onto the floor, followed by his own sweatpants and boxers. when they fall back together again it’s nothing but bare skin on skin, and lucas can’t help but moan at the feeling. their skin is hot and on just the right side of dry (aided by how wet they’ve both gotten already), and it feels fucking amazing. lucas has already been on the brink of coming since eliott got back in his lap, and he has no idea how he’s going to make it.

“do you want me inside you?” eliott asks, and lucas nods. “verbal, please.”

“yes, yes, fuck.”

“thank you.” eliott kisses him again and then moves to get lube and a condom out of his bedside drawer. he drops the condom beside them for later, and then squirts some lube on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up. “put a pillow beneath your hips, baby.” lucas obliges, and then spreads his legs to give eliott better access. eliott, of course, stares at him like he’s a dessert that he wants to devour. “you’re so fucking beautiful, lucas.”

“that’s you,” lucas corrects, pulling eliott down so they’re kissing again. he wraps his legs around eliott’s hips and tangles his fingers in eliott’s hair, canting his hips up to try and get some friction. when he’s met with wet fingers on his rim, he’s so loud that eliott kisses him again to drown out the noise. “we’re alone,” lucas whines.

“in an apartment building, baby. we still have neighbors. and my parents are very chill, but i can’t imagine them being too pleased with noise complaints about their son and his boyfriend.”

lucas rolls his eyes, meaning to make a snarky comment, but it gets lost in another moan as eliott sinks in the first finger.

“do you want me to…?”

“if you want,” lucas nods. “whatever you’re comfortable with. i’m ready when you are. and if you’ve changed your mind, that’s okay too.”

it feels a bit weird and backwards to be talking eliott through sex, but not in a bad way. lucas likes that he gets to share a mutual first with eliott like this. eliott has had a lot of lucas’s firsts: first boy, first _everything_ sex-wise, first love, first real relationship. and lucas has never really let himself dwell on the fact that he’s only gotten to be eliott’s first for a couple of things, it would kill him if he thought on it too much, so it’s nice to have another one to add to the list.

eliott slips a second finger in, and lucas moans right as eliott says, “i haven’t changed my mind.” and then his free hand is sliding up lucas’s chest, pausing for a brief moment at his left nipple before coming to rest on lucas’s throat. he fumbles around to find the proper placing for a minute, and then raises his eyebrows at lucas. “good?”

“good.”

and then he’s squeezing, just slightly, and lucas takes a shuddery breath. eliott squeezes a bit harder and then starts rubbing his fingers over lucas’s prostate in torturous circles, and it’s a wonder that lucas doesn’t come on the spot because it feels so damn _good._ he arches his back and kicks his legs out helplessly, so overwhelmed with feeling already and eliott’s barely even done anything.

lucas is seconds away from asking for more when eliott pulls his hand away and stops fingering him. he forces his eyes open, panting softly as he asks eliott, “okay?”

“i should be asking you that,” eliott breathes, his hand cupping lucas’s cheeks. lucas leans into the touch, and the small action makes eliott smile as he caresses his thumb over the apple lucas’s cheek. “was it good?”

“couldn’t you tell?” lucas laughs, trying to force all of his love into his gaze so eliott knows just how he feels. “felt so good, baby. i almost came on the spot.”

“really?” eliott sounds so excited, like a kid on christmas. lucas really, really loves sharing this first with him. he nods, and then eliott is fingering him again, his hand returning to lucas’s throat.

he never really increases the pressure as he opens lucas up, and lucas is kind of thankful for it. he wants it to be the most intense when he’s getting fucked, when he’s close to coming on eliott’s dick. he’s read about how intense and good the orgasms can be after asphyxiation, and he craves it with every cell in his body–especially now that he knows just how damn good it feels.

once lucas gives him the go-ahead, eliott puts on the condom and then adds a bit more lube before lining himself up. he pushes inside in one smooth stroke, giving lucas a moment to adjust while he sits balls deep. his hand finds lucas’s throat again, easier this time, like it was meant to be there.

“ready?”

“please.”

and then eliott is moving, rocking into him slowly at first and gradually picking up the pace. as his thrusts become hard enough to echo throughout the room, he looks up at lucas and, while maintaining eye contact, starts to tighten his hand. lucas’s eyes widen a bit at first and then slip closed as he succumbs to the onslaught of sensations that start to overtake him.

his heart is beating quicker than it ever has before, and his vision is sparkling even behind the darkness of his eyelids. he can feel the weight of eliott’s gaze on him, so heavy in contrast to the lightness of his head. he’s floating, floating, floating, very aware of eliott steadily drilling into him and how it’s making pleasure bloom within him, but also somewhere lost in the stars of the blackness he’s seeing.

his orgasm comes faster than he expects, like he’s sitting on the crest of a waterfall about to go over. and as good as he feels and as amazing as the internet promised he would feel, he suddenly finds himself overcome with fear. _dangerous,_ eliott had said. _life or death. lethal._

and then he’s panicking, the lightness of his head spinning into anxiety and his chest is heaving and he still feels so fucking good but also kind of like he’s going to throw up, and he knows he should be telling eliott this but he doesn’t remember what to say, he searches his scrambled mind for the safeword, the safeword, the safeword–

“red!” he gasps out, and then everything is gone. the hand on his neck, the drilling pace, and even the impending orgasm starts ebbing away. lucas gasps wetly, taking in all of the air he can, and then eliott is all over him again.

“what happened, baby? are you okay?” he sounds panicked, petting lucas everywhere like he’s trying to mix comfort with checking him for physical injury. “i’m so sorry, lucas. i’m sorry, i’m so sorry.”

and that just won’t do. “why are you sorry?” lucas asks, and hugs eliott tightly. mostly for his own selfish reason of wanting eliott to comfort him, but also to extend the same comfort to eliott because he’s _freaking out._ lucas understands, he’d be freaking out too.

“i didn’t mean to hurt you,” eliott murmurs, touching lucas’s hair and pressing kisses everywhere he can reach. “i’m so sorry. i should’ve stopped before you said the word, i should’ve asked if you were okay and–”

“eliott, shut up,” lucas says fondly, tucking his face into eliott’s neck. “you didn’t do anything wrong. it never hurt or anything, it felt… it felt _so_ good. i can’t even describe how fucking good it felt, it’s like nothing i’ve ever experienced. i just got a bit overwhelmed. i was about to come, and got a little panicky. i probably should’ve said yellow instead of red.”

eliott is quiet for a moment, and then pulls back so he can make eye contact. “thank you for wording out. you’re putting a lot of trust in me to make you feel good and it means a lot to me that the trust is mutual.”

“of course, baby. are _you_ okay?”

“yes, i’m okay. i thought i hurt you, but now that i know what happened i feel better.”

“i love you.”

“i love you more.”

“no,” lucas whispers, and then they’re kissing again, and lucas remembers what they’re meant to be doing. “you don’t have to choke me again, but could you maybe get your dick back inside me before i fucking explode?”

eliott laughs into the following kiss, breaking off to rest their foreheads together. “you’re so dramatic, baby. you’re not going to die.” even so, lucas feels eliott reach down and line himself up. the push in brings so much relief that lucas could cry from it, and the orgasm he’d began feeling earlier starts to build in his stomach once more.

eliott keeps his pace slow for a few moments, but then picks his pace back up to the pounding one from before. and then, before lucas knows it, eliott’s hand is back on his throat.

“color?” eliott asks, and lucas flashes him the brightest, toothiest smile he can manage.

“green.”

and the delicious pressure is back, his adam’s apple pressed against eliott’s palm while all of the pressure goes to his carotids, and lucas closes his eyes again. he welcomes the light and airy feeling again, lets the stars sparkle his eyes again. it’s much calmer now that he knows what to expect, less shocking and overwhelming. but, of course, still just as fucking amazing.

lucas fucks his hips back to meet eliott’s thrusts, tipping his head back into the pillows and arching his back as his orgasm comes back rapidly. the coil in his stomach is tight and threatening to burst at any moment, and lucas knows he’s making noises but he can’t hear himself over the blood rushing in his ears. distantly, he hopes the neighbors aren’t home, because he knows he’s being fucking loud and eliott isn’t doing anything to quiet him down.

eliott’s thrusts grow more erratic as he gets closer, and lucas knows he’s done for. it’s only seconds away now, and he barely manages to ask for more before eliott is doing it anyway. the pressure increases to just shy of too much, and the head rush gets so intense and lucas is coming harder than he ever has before with absolutely no warning.

his back is arched and he knows he’s really screaming now, but he still can’t hear it. all he can register is the pressure on his throat and the even _faster_ thrusts of eliott’s cock against his prostate, and he thinks eliott might be coming too but he can’t quite tell.

the orgasm lasts longer than expected, and when he finally comes down he realizes that eliott isn’t fucking him or choking him anymore. instead, eliott is propped up above him, staring down at him like he’s looking at some sort of masterpiece.

“you know what, lucas?” he whispers, and lucas shifts his hazy, glossy-eyed, well-fucked gaze over to his. “you take my breath away.”

the joke is lame and lucas’s voice is hoarse (from the screaming or the choking, he can’t tell), but he laughs anyway. “i love you,” he rasps out, and eliott just smiles fondly. “thank you for this. i loved it so much.”

“i did, too. so much,” eliott murmurs, like he can’t quite believe it. “thank you for trusting me.”

“same to you.”

“do you want some water?”

“yes, please. and some cuddles after.”

“of course. i wouldn’t just not cuddle you after what was arguably the most intense sex we’ve ever had, who do you think i am?”

eliott climbs out of bed then, and lucas watches him pull on boxers. they’re lucas’s, he realizes, and the thought makes warmth fill his chest. eliott disappears for a few moments and then returns with a washcloth and a glass of ice water. he cleans all of the cum off of lucas’s stomach and then rubs his back as he sits up to drink all of the water.

they lay down together afterwards, lucas pillowed on eliott’s chest and eliott’s arms securely around lucas’s middle. “that was the best sex i think we’ve ever had,” lucas muses, and eliott laughs quietly. “i’m serious. i can’t believe i was so nervous to ask for that. i could’ve been having orgasms like that for a long time!”

“how long have you been thinking about it?”

“i don’t know,” lucas shrugs. “like, two months?”

eliott gasps, “baby! it took you that long to talk to me about our sex life? jeez, what else are you hiding from me?” he’s teasing, of course, but lucas can’t help but pretend to think about it just to piss him off.

“well, now that you mention it…” eliott playfully hits lucas’s arm and lucas laughs, curling further into eliott’s chest. “i’m just kidding. i’m not hiding anything from you, and i never will again. i pinky promised.”

“good. i want you to feel like you can tell me anything, no matter what.”

“i do feel that way. the same goes for you, you know.”

“i know.” they’re quiet for a few minutes, and then, like earlier, eliott starts laughing again. at lucas’s dangerous glare, eliott explains, “i guess trying to warn you about the neighbors was useless, huh? even when i’m choking you, you manage to scream so loud the building shakes.”

lucas scoffs, pushing himself off of eliott’s chest dramatically only to be pulled right back in. “fuck you! i don’t know what you expected, i’m always loud.”

“i know, baby. i love it.”

“then stop complaining,” lucas snaps, and eliott laughs again, kissing his temple. “we can just say it wasn’t us. they can’t prove anything.”

“something tells me that won’t work.”

“and why is that?”

“because,” eliott murmurs, reaching out to trace his finger just above lucas’s collarbone, “you have a new necklace. it’s a lovely shade of pale blue right now, but i have the feeling it will get much darker.”

lucas’s hands fly up to his neck. “fuck, are you serious?” eliott nods, still laughing ( _the fucker_ ) and lucas groans. “i’m supposed to see the boys tomorrow! they’re never going to let me live this down, damn it.”

“all the more reason to spend all day in bed with me,” eliott grins, holding lucas tighter. “now you can never leave me.”

“i never want to leave you.”

“good, because you’re stuck with me.”

lucas shrugs, shifting so he’s laying on top of eliott’s chest. he’s sure it’s not 100% comfortable, but eliott just smiles up at him and wraps his arms around lucas’s back. “i’m not _stuck_ with you. i’m just with you. and i’m incredibly fucking lucky to be able to say that.” he kisses eliott once, twice, three times. “i love you.”

“i love you more.”

“i love you the most.”

**Author's Note:**

> only i can write the fluffiest kinky smut in existence smh
> 
> find me on tumblr @elullemant


End file.
